<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ARMS: The Tale of Min Min by Guitarhero909</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868042">ARMS: The Tale of Min Min</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909'>Guitarhero909</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARMS (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ARMS Grand Prix, Arms, F/M, Min Min - Freeform, Tales of Min Min</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Min Min is a young girl who dreams of becoming a famous ARMS fighter after Spring Man. In addition to that, she works at a ramen shop and wants to promote it as a good place to eat. An eviction notice threatens the future of the Mintendo Ramen House. Just when hope seems lost, a flyer for an upcoming ARMS tournament lands on her face...... Literally. The offer for a great cash prize gives Min Min the chance to both pay off the rent, and help give her grandfather the easy life he deserves! With the help of a few friends, Min Min trains up for the fight of her life!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Dreams and Ramen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stories have been told decade after decade of a legendary arms boxer, who was known as a spectacular champion. He had nerves of steel, hair of gel….. and gloves of red. He was known as… Spring Man! Every 5 years an ARMS Grand Prix is held for the title of new champion. The man who holds this tournament, he has been unknown for years. Spring Man has always participated in this tournament and has earned his champions belt. However one day, he disappeared, and not a trace has been seen. However, someone new shall enter the ring. Someone else will finally take their time in the tournament. And her name is…..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Min-Min, wake up! You’ll be late for work.”</p><p>A girl fell to the floor.</p><p>She quickly got back up.</p><p>This was Min-Min. She was 18 years old and lived with her grandfather who owned a ramen shop. Whenever she wasn’t in school, she often helped her grandfather out in the Mintendo Ramen House..</p><p>She had green eyes, some unusual hair, and often wore a hat over her head, as it was a moment of her father.</p><p>Min-Min rushed down to meet her grandfather, Kaz.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late grandpa,” she said.</p><p>“No need to apologize when noodles can be made,” said her grandfather.</p><p>His beard was made of noodles, and he often wore a robe.</p><p>He started getting ingredients for the ramen.</p><p>“Oh no grandpa, let me get that for you,” Min-Min said as she rushed over to the counter.</p><p>Kaz chuckled.</p><p>“I’m getting old Min-Min, not dying,” he told her, “But I need to move my muscles once every few minutes.”</p><p>In addition to working in the ramen shop over the summer, she had also spent most of her life caring for her grandfather.</p><p>“So what were you dreaming about earlier?” Kaz asked, curiosity in his words.</p><p>“Well, I was having another dream about meeting Spring Man,” she explained, “I was about to shake his hand til the alarm went off, hehehe.”</p><p>She started chopping onions and preparing the noodles.</p><p>“You kids today and your idols.” He said smiling.</p><p>The shop began to open and customers were coming in left and right to buy some ramen.</p><p>Making Ramen was a specialty for Min-Min.</p><p>However this was only one of her talents.</p><p>In addition to making gourmet food, she was also one of the rare few that had another gift; Special Arms.</p><p>On certain days, she would to to a special training course that she developed.</p><p>“Alright,” she said to herself stretching out, “Let’s see what I’ve learned.”</p><p>As soon as a target came out, she punched it hard.</p><p>Her arms were made out of special noodles that were unbreakable.</p><p>In addition to that, she was quick on her feet.</p><p>One of the targets shot a projectile at her and she dodged it using her feet.</p><p>She then countered with a right hook.</p><p>She was giving it her all in the training course.</p><p>One target got the upper hand however.</p><p>The second she let her guard down she was knocked out of the ring.</p><p>She got back up and wiped the dirt off.</p><p>“If you want to defeat your opponent, you might want to keep your eyes on the field,” said someone.</p><p>It was her grandfather who was watching everything.</p><p>“I don’t suppose this has anything to do with the arms dreams you’ve been having?”</p><p>“Nothing gets by you does it?” She asked.</p><p>“I see you have your father’s drive in you,” Kaz commented, “Its no wonder you’ve always come here.”</p><p>Min-Min took a sip of her sports drink.</p><p>“I guess I’m far from ready still,” she said looking down.</p><p>Kaz sat down with her.</p><p>“Now now, there’s no need to put yourself down like that. Everyone has their struggles, hell even Spring Man did.”</p><p>Min-Min looked at him.</p><p>“But Spring man won the tournament 5 years in a row,” she stated, “He’s my hero, and one day I wanna….. I wanna be like him.”</p><p>Kaz put his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Someday you will,” Kaz said, “So why do you want to be an arms fighter?”</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>“Because I wanna help our ramen shop,” she admitted, “If I make it, I could promote the shop and help you earn more money.”</p><p>Kaz chuckled.</p><p>“That’s a very sweet offer my sweet Min-Min. But as your grandfather do you know what would make me happy?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“If you followed your own dream and made it come true,” Kaz answered, “You’re young, and you have a full life ahead of you.”</p><p>Min-Min smiled and hugged him.</p><p>“You’re a good person Min-Min, and the world just needs to see that,” he told her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Eviction Notice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Min Min hears some grimming news; The Mintnedo Ramen Shop will be evicted!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: The Eviction Notice</p><p> </p><p>Back at the Ramen house, Min Min was on her break having a bowl of Ramen. She was watching a video of Captain Falcon doing one of his famous races.</p><p>“To think this guy actually ate at our shop,” she said.</p><p>She kept watching the video, and Captain Falcon won the race.</p><p>“Awesome!” Min Min exclaimed. She blew on her ramen to cool it down and took a bite. Looking down, she noticed one of the bowls was about to fall.</p><p>She used her arm to grab it before it touched the ground and placed it back on the table.</p><p>“Thanks Min Min,” her grandfather said.</p><p>Later after work, she was taking out some trash. When she turned around she noticed a piece of paper on the door. “What the….” She ripped it off.</p><p>It was an eviction notice. If her grandfather didn’t come up with the money needed to pay the rent, then the Ramen Shop would be forced to close down for good.</p><p>“No…” she said worried.</p><p>She was back at her training area to calm herself down.</p><p>She also started using some of her kicks.</p><p>Min Min had that eviction letter stuck in her head the entire time.</p><p>It was effecting her attacks and making her more angrier.</p><p>She charged up a punch and hit it hard knocking the target far away.</p><p>“Oops……”</p><p>Min Min sat down.</p><p>“Well, that’s the first time I’ve seen you work with those legs,” said someone.</p><p>Min Min turned her head to see her best friend, Kid Cobra.</p><p>“What brings you by?” She asked.</p><p>“Well, I was gonna stop by and get myself a delicious bowl of ramen, but it looks like I came at a bad time.”</p><p>Min Min sighed.</p><p>“You wanna tell me what’s bothering you?” Cobra asked.</p><p>Min Min showed him the eviction notice.</p><p>“Oh…” he said.</p><p>“Its been making me worry all day,” she admitted to him, “If gramps doesn’t come up with that money, then the shop closes. This place has been my home ever since my parents died.”</p><p>“Its gonna be ok Min,” Cobra said attempting to comfort her.</p><p>“But they won’t cut us any slack,” Min Min said, “How can I give this place some publicity if they close it down?”</p><p>“I’m sure something will turn up,” Cobra said.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Min Min said, “Its not like an answer to my problem will come flying into my face.”</p><p>Something flew into Min Min’s face.</p><p>“Hang on, I got that,” Cobra said.</p><p>He pulled it off of her.</p><p>“What was that?” Asked Min Min.</p><p>Cobra looked at it and then started to smile.</p><p>“The answer to your problem.”</p><p>He showed Min Min a flyer.</p><p>It was for an upcoming ARMS Grand Prix hosted by an anonymous man. Thousands of fighters would be invited to show their stuff and show their skills. The winner will not only receive publicity, but a great grand prize of coins.</p><p>“This is it……,” Min Min said.</p><p>“Yes, yes it is,” Kid Cobra said smiling.</p><p>Min Min hugged Cobra tight.</p><p>He started to blush, but he managed to hide it from Min Min.</p><p>“No wonder why we became best friends,” she said, “You always manage to cheer me up in unpredictable ways.”</p><p>Cobra smiled.</p><p>“So are you up for some training for the next few weeks?”</p><p>Min Min smiled.</p><p>“You’re damn right I am.”</p><p>Her grandfather saw them laughing at each other.</p><p>“To be young again,” he said.</p><p>In a unknown location, there was a factory. Within that factory was a man who was known for being an ARMS Grand Prix champion for a decade. However, his title was taken by the man known as Spring Man. For the past 3 years, he has secretly been using this factory to create arms soldiers.</p><p>“Soon,” he said as he was looking at a picture of Spring Man, “I will soon have my revenge.”</p><p>One of the arms soldiers was an exact copy of Spring Man. He planned to use it to defeat the semi finalist.</p><p>“The only thing left to be done is to gather enough information on the fighters, and invite them to the Grand Prix. Then you will be complete, SpringTrap.”</p><p>The eyes started to glow.</p><p>“Once you awaken, it will be time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Decided to make this fanfic after seeing she was announced as the next Smash DLC fighter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>